


Take a vieta

by Toyatoshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Aura - Freeform, Blood, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dragons, F/F, F/M, He gets it, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, M/M, Shameless Smut, Spiritual Connections, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), aura ogula -levi, carla is a follower, levi takes care of that ass, magazi kulamulira -eren, past-dragons, raw eren yeager, seductive eren!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyatoshi/pseuds/Toyatoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damaged people are dangerous..... For they know the art of survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Progress/Ikuyendera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my code name is dagubi -daha for short. Nice to meet you! 
> 
> Magazi-blood  
> Kulamulira-control  
> Ogula-consumer  
> Wankhando-warrior  
> Atate-father  
> Mayi-mother

Eren rushed through the corridor, with his wankhando , his sister ,Mikasa Akerman to his right, his guard to his left , and ten of his most trusted soldiers at his back.

The castle guards hesitantly bowed their heads in confusion, and respect as he passed by. His foot steps reverberated through the castle floors as he made his way to the throne room.

"BAM"

The throne room doors slammed open. All heads snap to the young man who stands at the entrance . Eren regards his Atate , and his Mayi, With disgust as he sees what's taking place . In the middle of the floor a old man kneels, his face bloody and beaten , as two guards force the blood from the older mans feet through his nose .

His father, Grisha jeager ,who's currently reclining on his throne enjoying the scene, raises his hand for the kings guards to stop at the interruption ."who allowed this wretch back in My sight ?" Grisha Demanded.

"I allowed myself in ,for i don't need a invitation to my own castle" Eren said calmly "Infact I've come to take my rightful place"

"mph"And what may that be ,son? The last time I checked you have no place in my kingdom."

Eren moved to step forward. Just as he did so,one of the kings guards came at his throat,but before he could achieve his mission ,he felt Mikasa's sword pierce through the upper cartilage of his left ear.She leaned up to the ear she was currently piercing and whispered " I'd advise you to lower your sword to my king".

Eren proceeded to move forward "Father" he said in a lower tone "my place is this kingdom ,more than it will ever be yours. I have as much right to the throne as you do, if not more , I'm sure if my grandfather ,your Atate ,had he seen the way you rule ,he would have never entrusted this kingdom to you .

"is that so?" And what do you plan to do, Eren. Overthrow me?" Grisha said with disbelief.

"Such was in my plans father. If you don't step down now ,while its peaceful I will have to force you down."

 

"Nonsense! Eren, stop this now, and respect your father! " Eren's mother , Carla jeager spoke up . Till now she was silent ,observing as she stood next to her husbands throne. She was surprised to say the least,when her youngest son came rushing in after being absent for more than a year. But did he really have to come with such nonsense? The latest time Eren faced his father to a match ,his blood was bent so far into his skull ,that they had to find the most skilled magazi dokotala they could find to heal him. It Appears the boy hasn't learned from his experiences.

Grisha raises his hand to stop his wife from talking "It's fine Carla , besides it seems this , this child needs to be taught a lesson again."

 

" so be it. Mikasa! Sheath your sword . Clear the floor so me and my father can"eren tilted his head to the side "......wrestle" Eren said, a sly grin crept on his face .

Within a few seconds the floor was cleared.

Grisha stood from his throne, his shoes clacking in the otherwise silent throne room . He moved to take off his royal robe ,leaving him in a tight black t-shirt that showed his muscles and many years of crucial training. With a snap of his fingers the kings guard came forward and presented him with a ribbon to tie his hair. He stood with a sword in hand in the tachi no Tori stance six feet away from Eren.

"have you brought your sword son? Or will you be using your" _magazi" ._ Grisha said sarcastically.

"you'll see "

With that, Eren charged at his father , he aimed for the throat while Grisha aimed for his heart. Other than the gasps of the onlookers, their swords clashing made up the Majority of the noise in the room. Grisha swiftly dodged Eren's sword by ducking to the right,with quick movement he slashed up Eren's side , Eren moved quick, ducked low to the floor , from there Eren swiped his sword across his fathers Legs ,Eren groaned, And fell back as Grisha hopped up and slammed two feet into his face . With one foot still on Eren's face and another on his hands, Grisha took his sword ready to plunge it into his son's heart, just as he was about to do so, Eren brought his left foot up, slammed it into his fathers stomach sending him three feet away .

"Not bad ,considering this is the longest you've lasted " Grisha says , slightly out of breath.

Are you ready to stop playing yet?" Eren said as he dragged his swords blade through his hand. The blood from the cut fell onto the into a puddle . With a wave of his hand, Eren lifted the blood from the floor . The blood created tens of swirls in the air.

"Ha! Is your magazi just a game to yo...." As soon as Grisha spoke ,Eren swiped his hand through the air ,and twisted Grisha's tongue with his magazi. Eren controlled the blood in his fathers hand , and forced his wrists together. The blood in grisha's body was boiling with the force Eren was using to control it .

"Mercy! Eren , Mercy," Carla squealed, with both hands on each cheek as she witnessed her husband get conquered for the first time in her spoiled life .

"No, no mother , you didn't scream "mercy" for me all those nights father used to have me hung up and experimented on now did you? Eren said with unconcealed anger , the more he spoke the tighter he squeezed the blood in Grisha's hand , muffled screams could be heard as Eren squeezed tighter,tighter ,tighter , tigh- "crunch!" Grisha's hands went limp. Carla screamed her protest in the background  
As two of Eren's soldiers held her back by her arms.

Eren grasps the blood that was traveling through Grisha's neck and squeezed until everyone in attendance heard an sickening crack .Carla screeches as she witnessed. Eren drops the dead body from the air and walks over to his father , he kneels down ,and drags a hand down his face to his neck, he rips off the royal pendant hanging there. Eren held the pendant up in the air and yelled.

" I am your king!"

Everyone fell to their knees as eren sat on  
His golden throne .Carla sobbed ,and screamed at her husband's death. "y..yo ..you killed him! He didn't deserve it!"

Eren regarded the two soldiers holding Carla "Send her to her chambers , and don't let her out until i give further notice " Eren said as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner .

"Send grisha's old guards to the haja , they will work for their keep" Eren said addressing his remaining soldiers. "Yes sir!" The soldiers saluted and hastily made their way to their destination.

"You are now king ,Eren ,what will your orders be ?" Mikasa asked as she stood from her kneel .

"let the world know of the new king of Maria " Eren Said . Mikasa nodded and began to walk away.

 

"Ah! And Don't forget to heed the legion to the news! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lawwwd ,the time I spent on this one ! I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Elucidate/verduidelik

From the beginning of time there were always four races , all humanoid in features ,but the abilities of each race differs like the moon to the sun ; Humans ,dragons , ogula's , and Jinis .

Though the humans were more like the dragons , and the jinis more like the ogulas. While the humans shared their need to be brutes with the dragons, the jinis and the ogulas shared their need to have a spiritual connection of some kind ,or their abilities will be rendered useless. The jinis took to a spiritual connection within their bodies , something that made them move , flow  to the pump of blood pressure. While the ogulas took more to the sound of their aura , learning to play their aura as if it were a song . You could even hear the beat of the most powerful ogulas aura when they passed by.

 With the dragons being on top of the food chain, Jinis second, ogula's third ,and humans last. Born with their natural flair of aggression and physical prowess ,the dragons unofficially ruled over the  three races . It was like an unspoken rule among the other races that the dragons reign should  not be disturbed.

Until one day the Sixth king of Maria, Reza jeager , got tired of being number two on the food chain.

He planned a revolution against the dragons. It was with this revolution  that the Jini people realized they could  
Only control dragon blood temporarily. Frustrated with the new discovery,king Reza ordered a secret capture on a minute sum of the dragon people for cruel experimentation .

 The scientists raved with their new discoveries of the dragon folk. Such as the dragon people had mixed blood ,half human ,half dragon , the Jini people realized they could only control the human blood that the dragons contained . They also discovered that an infinite amount aura surrounded the dragon blood for a unknown purpose.

 When king Reza heard of this news, he had a thought,an idea , a theory! He  made an alliance with the ogula people,or the "aura consumers" as some would say ,they  traded their   goods, in turn the ogula people Lent them their strength in the war. With their strength combined the revolution against the dragons was won. With their victory the ogulas ,and the jinis were held as equals.

 The ogulas have a very Opposing ability than the jinis. Every ogula is born with a different catalyst that they push their aura through. Each catalyst is unique , and exclusive for every Individual, some people's  catalyst came in the shape of a gun ,or a knife , some even came in the form of magic.  
Those who can express their aura through magic  require a greater spiritual connection, which can be achieved by out right playing an instrument.

 Which explains what Levi was doing at four in the morning, in the training room, alone where no one could gawk and swoon in awe as he played the guitar . He was fixing up a tune after vigorous training with his squad for two days straight. Only stopping for lunch break ,or the occasional piss, but even then the breaks were short. After the two days,(though he could carry on forever) Levi figured his squad needed a rest,and him a shower . They washed up, ate , and went straight to their chambers , though Levi stayed behind in the training room to release some of his pint up energy into his guitar. As the captain of legion ,and humanities alleged strongest, he was expected to keep a level head , which required stable aura levels , which Levi was currently trying to keep.

  
                             "BANG"  
Levi abruptly stopped his strumming of the guitar " what the hell is it ?" Levi asked , rather pissed off at being interrupted. The lanky cadet saluted shakily " I..I apologize captain sir! But commander Erwin summons you immediately!" With a last salute the timid cadet  raced away from the captains death glare . Levi sighed as he hung his guitar.

Many ideas went through his mind as he  
thought of what was the hell was so  important that Erwin would call him out in the middle of the fucking night.

Levi made it to the meeting room , where Hanji (legions mad scientist) , and Erwin were already in attendance. Levi was about to comment on his displeasure of being disturbed so late in the night, until he saw the serene looks on both of his companions face . "what's going on ?"

"king of Maria ,Grisha jeager ,the ninth is dead."


	3. Explicate/Yothetsera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (just gonna slip this here like I haven't been here for two months)
> 
> Gebruik - literally means the act of using , but in this it means having your blood controlled and used against you.

"Mmph" Eren groaned eyes still closed as he rolled on his back, he was in his chamber getting his much needed rest, after the events of the week. Just because he was now king didn't mean he could just sit around and look pretty. First thing after claiming the throne, Eren had to weed out and fire all of his fathers loyal servants. Some were sent home to their families, others were sent to the haja, where Wrongdoers were kept,turned into slaves,overworked, and sometimes killed.

Eren rolled on his right side ,as a hand Shook his shoulder. "Eren, Ereeen" somebody whispered. He could feel their long hair tickle his cheek ,as they leaned forward. Whoever it was shuffled on to the bed right next to him, they leaned forward ,and put a hand on Eren's cheek " Eren ,love, you need to wake up". Eren slowly blinked his eyes open. He groaned as the bright light hit his face. Eren blinked blearily as the face next to him came into view. He saw a tall figure with shoulder length blond hair , and a warm smile .

" Armin!?"  
Eren leaped up and gave his older brother a hug, they both fell back on the bed,  "when did you return?! And wah! You got so tall! " Eren said in amazement as he squeezed him harder. Armin was the second eldest out of Grisha's sons , he was very Intelligent, and wise for his age,and very manipulative when needed. He could very well plan an whole armies demise if he so wished. Armin's smarts were plentiful  at the very age of four, but as the bastard child of the king of Maria he was continuously disregarded,¬of course the fact that Armin was the most petite little thing didn't help. Though as he grew older his cunning nature caught the eye of many. At the ripe age of fourteen Armin passed the national academic exam ,and became the youngest , and smallest scholar in all of Maria. From then on Armin has been traveling to further his knowledge in his studies, only being able to visit once every six months if at all .

Armin laughed as he ruffled Eren's hair. " I came a soon as I heard the news". At this Eren removed the choke hold he had on Armin's neck ,and sat up. "Has Veane heard of the news?" Eren said As he stared at how much his brother grew, he reached forward and flicked Armin's blond locks before he got up and started dressing in his robe. Armin sat up and followed as Eren got out the bed and went to the medium sized en suite bath hall , he stood at the  door as Eren checked the temperature of the bath water with his feet ." Veane is ..traveling, he went to Europe to visit wall Sina ,I figure the news won't get to him until he returns".  Armin said as he watched Eren drop his robe, the lean muscles of his back scattered with scars and needle marks from previous experiments ordered by Grisha and the oldest son of the jeagers; Veane.

Eren stepped into the large pool-like tub ,and sunk down until the water reached the middle of his torso.  "Come now brother , wash my back!  I am your king after all." Eren said, pushing Armin out of his reverie with a mischievous grin on his face. " aye aye your majesty!" Armin laughed as he pushed Eren's head underwater.

 

                           

* * *

  
"So,  your telling me that the king of maria  was gebruik, slaughtered, and taken over by a fucking no name in just a day , and nobody took notice of this shit? Nor did they try to stop it from happening? " Levi said with a disbelieving glare , he had his arms crossed as he sat in Erwin's office on the most uncomfortable, ass splintering chair beside Hanji.

  " That's the point Levi".

Erwin said as he stood from his desk. "Grisha is by no means a weak man, for there to be someone powerful enough to infiltrate his castle and proceed to kill him without there being much fuss..must mean there was a traitor in his ranks, they must've planted their selves in the castle , built up their numbers, all the while appearing innocent and loyal to the king. I assume no suspicions were made when the killer made his way to the throne room to carry out the deed." 

  
    "I WANT TO MEET THIS NEW KING!" Hanji screeched breaking out of her silence ,Levi Jerked his head in Hanji's direction and glared "Shut the hell up four eyes,its four in the fucking morning." Levi grumbled as rubbed his temple. Hanji ignored Levi and stood up sliding her chair back in the process. "What kind of guy could just Wait that long to kill someone?! Ohhh, we got a smart one on our hands!! Oooh  I wonder how he performs his magazi!!" Hanji said way to loud as she clapped her hands , and hopped up and down with excitement. "I wonder how it would feel like controlling his aura! Bet if its stronger than Grisha's aura I won't stand a chance!! I want to meet this guy!." Hanji Said basically salivating over the thought as she flopped down onto her chair again.

" I'm glad you feel that way Hanji" Erwin said as he reached in his desk for something , he pulled out a white envelope with the Jeager family royal emblem pressed on it ."We've got an invitation to meet the new king at his  gala taking place in a week from now. You ,me, and Levi will be attending." Erwin said as he flashed the invite at both of them.

Hanji popped up from her seat again in delight ."Really!? We get to meet the king so soon?! Marvelous!! I wonder if th- "Settle down Hanji , I have a job for both of you." Erwin said in a authoritative tone. At that Hanji shut up , and Levi stopped picking at his already miraculously clean nails. When Erwin was sure he had both of their attention  he began to speak . "As you both know the kings death has been covered up as a natural death by a heart attack , the only reason we have the information we do, is because Nanaba acquired the information." Nanaba was one of the legions best informants, she was a military brat back in the day with light feet , and very sticky hands. She prided herself in her skill of taking things inconspicuously, whether they were large items or small , she always managed to get her hands on it.Until one day Erwin caught her trying to steal his green  bolo tie , and lets just say from that day on Nanaba never even dreamed of stealing from Erwin again. She joined Erwin later on in life and became part of mikes informant squad.

"We set out to the new kings gala in two days as the main representatives of legion ,we will also be meeting with the new king and depending on his promises, and persona we will reaffirm our treaty with the Jini people. Levi I would like you to pay attention to any suspicious behavior , and Hanji I would like you to pay attention to everyone's aura , I have a feeling they wont present their king so easily.  Do you both understand?"  
   
Hanji nodded her head uncontrollably "Of course!" She stood up and said " I'm going to start packing immediately! Oo I have to finish my new experiment me and Moblit are working on before we depart, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the lab !" Hanji Saluted As she ran off in a ditz.  
   
"Levi I expect you understand what this implies ?" Erwin said as he eyed him . Levi simply glared urging Erwin to elaborate."It means you must be on your best behavior"Erwin sighed as he plopped down his chair. Levi Sighed  before he got up and reached his hands above his head to stretch his back and pop his shoulders." I understand. Would that be all  ?" Levi asked Exhaustively as he yawned . " Yes that would be all Levi , you are dismissed." without missing a beat Levi walked towards the door  
to go get sleep after the long ass night , and the longer nights he had ahead of him

 "Do try to get some sleep." Erwin voiced out at Levi's retreating figure , Levi just grunted in return.

                    

* * *

            
Levi grimaced as something hit his  
Forehead and started to trail  down his body, it felt as if it was wet , it was sticky and it felt like it was spreading all over him . It dripped down his chin , past his neck, and started to spread across his chest .

As soon as the wet substance dripped into crevice of his belly button his eyes Snapped open, he ripped the wool sheet from his body.From his head down to his toes he was drenched in sweat. The room was consumed with an grey humid like aura,it smelt faintly of fire with a mix of paprika- so yeah.. Maybe he should've  took his suppressants before going to sleep- his aura had spread everywhere and roamed freely in his exhausted state, he bet the whole survey corps could feel it . His aura was so out of key it sounded like a kid going rancid  playing around on a piano -it was out of control- Levi sat up and ran a hand through his sweaty hair ,an audible "fuck" was  grumbled as he got out of bed , he walked the expanse of his room  and he pulled the thick curtains aside and yanked the window open, although he knew this wouldn't help anything except  spreading his aura more,but the fresh morning breeze calmed him a little bit. With a nice hot bath to open his pores and some black tea ,he would have his aura under control in no time .  
   
Levi grumbled incoherently as he yanked off his pajama pants, and folded them neatly, he made his way towards his own personal bathroom and settled into the large freestanding bath that someone already ran for him- he figured it was someone from his squad who could withstand his aura at least a little bit .. probably Petra. The more he relaxed the more he could feel his aura returning to his body entering through his pores .

There were three soft raps on his bedroom door, realizing who it was Levi sighed a rumpled "come in". Petra opened the bedroom door and walked through slowly- although considerably lessened, Levi's aura  was still thickly penetrating the room , Petra moved slow as a snail to keep her wavering composer in front of such an unstable aura, to her weaker senses levi's aura sounded like someone was scraping a fork across a chalk board . She deposited her captains tea beside his tub ,her teeth grinded with every move she made , as soon as the platter was placed, she ran from the room as quickly as possible without even greeting her captain-hah Levi figured he could pardon her for that, considering he could only muster up a few grumbles and growls when he was in this state. He reached for the black tea with suppressants poured into it and sipped leisurely. Steam poured from his body as his aura started to return to his pores. Levi sucked in a hiss through  clenched teeth letting the breath out in a relieved moan when the last bits of his aura returned to him.

Levi let his head hang back against the large tub ,after a few considerable seconds Levi leaned up to start scrubbing his sweaty body his muscles rippling  with every movement. Levi's skin was fairly unmarked save for the Oddly  huge   wing shaped catalyst mark he had on his back ,and little scars from missions that healed over time.  
   
After Levi scrubbed himself raw , he proceeded to brush his teeth ,and tame his rapidly growing stubble- Something about releasing that much aura caused his hair to grow uncontrollably ( even his perfectly shaped undercut was about  
five inches longer ). Levi Hissed thoughtfully as he took a look in the mirror  at his nose length hair after a few seconds he figured shaving his stubble was enough, he'd have to cut his hair later. After he dried off Levi padded back into his room , yanking open the closet door, Levi put on the legions captain uniform which consisted of skin tight jet-black trousers , red 3Dmg straps strapped across both legs , knee high boots , a tight black muscle shirt, and a leather trench jacket that reached mid-thigh with the survey corps wings of freedom on the back. The soldiers uniform was much the same except they donned a much shorter jacket that reached mid waist , and there 3Dmg straps were a pale green.

  
As Levi left his quarters he passed the mess hall knowing he missed breakfast, and made his way straight  
to  the training room sure his squad would be there.

As Levi walked into the room everyone stopped their movements and stared at him nothing out of the norm.. But something was odd , their stares were lingering which of course pissed Levi off . Letting subtle hints of his aura slip threw , Levi began to berate his easily distracted soldiers " Get back to fucking work , you're not here to just eat, shit , sleep and , fuck. Anyone who slacks will find there selves scooping horse shit for the next two weeks !" At that everyone scrambled back to their combat exercises. Levi tsked as he made his way towards his squad .

The day dragged on more than usual, Levi took the time out to explain to his squad his soon to be future absence, he told Eld he was to be in charge of there training for the pass week , of course oluo had something to say claiming himself to be far more mature than anyone on the squad and that he should be in charge-of course until Levi gave him an unimpressed  glare and turned to start discussing the plans for training with Eld.  
   
                  

* * *

  
Levi was sorting his things and packing equipment for the trip ahead when Hanji flew into his room like a madman , she skidded to a stop right before she hit the post of Levi's king size bed. Levi sighed heavily as he gave Hanji an exasperated pointed look.  " this shit had better be good four eyes." Hanji was bent forward one hand in her knee as the other hand went up to put two fingers up signaling Levi to wait as she panted for breath          " whew! " Hanji sighed as she lifted her head to give Levi maniac grin " oh Levi ! You wouldn't believe what I found out ! "

"out with it Hanji"

" Well , while your aura was having its temper tantrum this morning I slipped in stole a sample" Ah- that explained who ran his bath water " Levi!I've found a way to stabilize your aura !" Hanji said as she bounced uncontrollably.

"What? How ?" Levi asked incredulously.

Hanji started pacing around the large room as she began to explain " So I was studying your aura , it was running rampant for a while so I couldn't really get a good look , so Moblit suggested i expose it to a sedative type aura -which is an amazing idea mind you- and guess, the aura starts to slow down ! so I started running the normal procedure test , and as I observed closer , I realized your aura is missing the b substance that makes up of half the aura in the first place ! "

When Levi just looked at Hanji puzzlingly  she sighed. " It means your aura is  incomplete Levi! Before we thought it can never be fixed ! But now all you have to do is find someone who matches you ,get together, and you'll be complete! "  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"so your telling me I have to find and _fuck_ my other half to become complete ?"  
       
      
                      "yup!"


	4. Fixate/Zura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omggg i'm back! hey guys!  
> oh and also my tumblr is takishima-lathy please come along and follow!!

 

Snowflakes fell from the sky in mirth as they glided through the air as if delighted to meet their previously fallen kin, only for their reunion to be melted under heavy footsteps from steel plated boots of course belonging to the emotionally fucked and still morbidly shocked captain Levi . He was putting the last of his baggage away in the carriage  before they had to depart in a few hours in the wee lights of the morning. It was a simple messenger bag made from real cow leather given to him by Erwin with reasons along the lines of " _This is the least of what you deserve_ ." Which he internally grimaced at ,uncomfortable with praises , but he still bowed his head in gratitude.

 

It's been two days since Hanji told Levi that his aura wasn't unfixable just simply incomplete , that he needed a "match" to complete his aura and he still didn't know what to think. Never in his life did he think he would be eligible to have a match, with how unstable his aura was, if he were to find a match his aura would latch on to his partner and mentally corrupt them from the inside until it drove the person themselves insane.

 

A match is the English word of a 'soul mate'.  Or in this case your other half. Finding a match was strictly something only the spiritual races could do , like Ogulas and Jinis .Fairies could make some form of a match considering they were part of the dragon race , but their connection wasn't as strong as everyone else's. Of course the humans had no matches , their spiritual levels almost to low to even sense. An Ogula matching with someone meant that their auras attached to each other so well that it physically hurt to be apart, eventually they would have to physically connect with each other. This process would usually last for three days .

 

 

Matches weren't rare . Common enough for no one to have a heart attack when it happened ,but uncommon enough to be celebrated upon notice. And that's what Levi didn't want, he didn't necessarily -want to be " _noticed_ ". The fact that everyone already knew his name was bad enough. He wanted a peaceful life filled with a handful of friends ,copious amounts of tea, calm auras ,and now and then he would like to beat some ass. Having to depend on someone else's aura would just shit on all of that. So yeah, was he excited about this whole find a match thing ? Not really.

 

Levi sighed as he kicked the rising snow beneath his feet making his way back to his room figuring he would spend his last hours making sure it was spotless.

 

 

* * *

 

Two hours later found Levi sitting on over cushioned carriage seats that Hanji insisted on ,babbling about stiff seats equaling stiff asses. The carriage was fairly spacious, big enough and wide enough for Hanji and Levi to lay down together if they joined legs , and big enough for Erwin to lay down on the other side if he scrunched up a bit. Levi's sitting to the right side of carriage, Hanji to his left, and Erwin in the driver seat of the carriage.

 

Levi huffed as he looked outside the carriage window , it would take two days and fourteen hours to reach their destination, along with occasional stops for rest, replenishment, and so he and Erwin could switch out whose aura was controlling the carriage through the wheels. Ogula carriages wheels were made with the simplest of woods usually used to teach children how to push their aura through a catalyst . Usually there would be drivers who would control the carriage for royalty, but the legion didn't have anybody to do anything for them , they taught self dependence , and self sufficiency. Levi and Erwin scoffed at having to depend on someone else for something they were perfectly capable of doing themselves. Levi and Erwin would be the only ones controlling the wheels as courtesy to Hanji , in turn she was in charge of navigation , and food. 

 

As the carriage started moving , Levi leaned his head back to take a nap before it was his turn to take the wheels.

    

* * *

 

They had only few hours more of travel time.It was day three, Erwin and Levi had switched positions again, letting Levi's aura take control. Erwin and Hanji had been sleeping right before levi stopped the carriage at a clearing leading to a river that stretched as far as the eye could see. Levi relaxed his posture as he stopped the carriage. He stood up, stretched his back , and took a deep breath as his aura came back into his body. Levi stepped off and away from the driver seat as soon as Erwin stepped out of the carriage at the same time, his hair a little distraught from obvious sleep . '' Are those goblins?'' Erwin asked surprised, he hadn't seen goblins in..at the least two years , no surprise there considering they preferred the heat of the south over the cold of the north. "yeah." Levi said with obvious disdain, he hated goblins they were unreasonable, rash, greedy, and one of the most dirtiest, _grotesque_  creatures Levi ever had the misfortune to meet- just the best things really." they're not moving past those two trees, just our luck the barrier must be placed there." Erwin hummed in agreement "Well i'll drive through to distract them while you disarm the barrier , be quick they don't keep their focus on one thing for too long." "Alright" Levi said with a sigh. Erwin hopped up onto the carriage driver seat . he took a deep breath and it started moving a few seconds after. As soon as  the carriage got close enough for the goblins to hear the gravel crunch under the wheel,Levi saw one of the nasty creatures whip their head around and start a squeak of interest soon followed by the rest of them. There was at least eight of them, when Levi made sure that all of them had hobbled far enough away from the barrier seal, he made quick work of cutting his palm letting the blood pool into the teaspoon sized cusp of the barrier. A deafening silence went over the whole forest for approximately two seconds before the barrier walls started falling as if it was water , at the same time Erwin drove forward the goblins hot on his tail snarling as if they didn't know how to talk. Levi caught Erwin's hand as he drove by and pulled him up. Levi looked behind as he heard the barriers snap shut behind them again.

 

 

"Mai Kula , the travel barrier was broken, some of our guests will arrive shortly. " 

Eren nodded his head as he regarded his sister standing next to the door of his wardrobe. She had a look of surprise on her face ,( well as much of a look of surprise Mikasa could possibly muster .) On the walls were ceiling high racks towering over all the other filled racks below it , it was full of various amounts of wraps , fabrics, and robes all differentiating in color. They were gifts of peace from the neighboring kingdoms , trying to woo  and gain the favor of the new king who somehow managed to replace the great Grisha Jeager. But Eren knew better than to be swayed by material things and fancy gifts . He had learned not to desire such petty things after years of being lured by them into a lab room as a young boy. " Mmm" Eren hummed as he studied the closet . "Mikasa" Mikasa snapped up as she heard her name called . "yes Mai Kula ? " . Eren turned around and observed his half sister , her slim thick but muscular frame , her plump pink lips , button nose , her shoulder length raven hair pulled into a tight bun , and the tight almond eyes she inherited from her mothers Japanese heritage. She was stunning , but she took her job too seriously ,wearing fighting robes even on her days off, and Eren could bet she was planning to wear them to the gala. " I have something for you." Eren said as he went to the side and pulled a Royal blue garment from one of the lower racks. Eren walked over and placed the dress in mikasa's hand " um Mai ku-" you know you don't have address me so formally Mikasa, I'm still your baby brother." He cut her off . Mikasa sighed as she relaxed her perfect posture a little bit she glanced down at her arm and held up the stunning garment . " Eren-" mikasa started "you know I dont wear things like this , how am I going to be able to figh-" she stopped as she noticed Eren's gleeful face. " Fine" Mikasa huffed as she relented. Eren smiled as he stepped forward to kiss her cheek. " You've watched over me for so long , I want you to have fun now, your so beautiful you know, you'll be the main attraction at the gala."Eren said, which Mikasa greatly doubted Eren was simply too stunning not to take away anybodies attention no matter their status. Eren pulled on Mikasa's bun her silky soft hair cascading just past her shoulder's ." Now go greet our guests, show them to the guest wing  they'll be staying there until the night of the gala." Mikasa stood straight as she nodded and walked away to fulfill her duties.

 

 

 

She went by her quarters first thing to hang the dress in her walk in closet. She stopped by  the floor to ceiling mirror she had by her bed to tie her hair back up -then she thought about Eren's words and decided against it . "Tsk" Mikasa huffed as she stepped back from the mirror. Mikasa never wore her hair down, it reminded her too much of her runaway mother. She resented her mother, resented her not for running away , but for leaving her behind. Maybe she thought it would be better for her here , mikasa will never know , but what she did know was that if she hadn't had Eren to anchor her all these years she would've fell apart . After years of being outcast for being the daughter of a runaway japanese consort , she had to do triple than any normal person just to prove her worth. She also knew that there wasn't any possible way her mother would've stayed. Being the only Japanese consort , Grisha became deathly infatuated with her, which of course in their younger years caused Carla  to be jealous and spiteful. she tormented her mother , physically,and mentally , but all it took was a threat to her only child and her mother was gone , gone without her.

 

 

Mikasa shook her head from the ghostly thoughts as she felt the presence of three different blood flows stop at the palace entryway . She checked her hidden weapons that she had in various parts of her clothing . When she deemed them all good , she made her way towards the palace entryway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Ugh , get up four eyes , we're here." Levi said as he eyed Hanji she was splayed out on the cushioned carriage seat, her head on his shoulder, with enough drool coming out her mouth to form a puddle . "Oh my fucking" Levi sighed as he tried a different tactic."Hanji, Erwin burnt all the research you brought." As soon the words came out of Levi's mouth , Hanji jetted up like a bat out of hell ."Really! what, whyy!? Oh my god !! Oh my go- wait are you kidding me? " Hanji asked suddenly skeptical. " Yes I'm fucking kidding you, now get your lazy ass up, we're here." Levi said as he got up, popped his shoulders and joined Erwin in the back of the carriage to get their bags. There was a big thump as Hanji jumped out of the carriage. " My goodness! This place is gorgeous!" Hanji exclaimed as she started up the palace stairs. 

 

"We always have taken great pride in our exterior." A sophisticated but fairly feminine voice said . Hanji , Erwin,and Levi looked up to see a beautiful woman who they recognized as none other than Mikasa Ackerman , the bastard daughter of Grisha Jeager , who has also been missing for the past two years. She had four workers next to her , she gestured to them as she stated "We are honored to receive you all, we hope you've had well travels , these gentlemen will take your baggage while I show you to the guests quarters." Levi made a silent "hmph" as he reached into the carriage to grab his luggage anyway, despite the offered help. It wasn't like he was being defiant or rude, he just didn't trust people with his shit. Mikasa gave a quick glare as she noticed this , but quickly reverted back to her impassive face. Erwin let the workers take his and Hanji's bags as they began following Mikasa through the magnificent entrance of the palace .

 

 

Mikasa showed them the guest quarters to drop their baggage off. She then toured them around the main of the palace.the dining hall, the men and women's bathing hall . If you thought the front exterior was magnificent, then the interior was _exquisite_. Hanji wowed almost everything. Asking about anything and everything she passed by. Erwin simply stood beside Mikasa , posture straight, shoulders square, his gait dignified, nodding along to any explanation she gave. " ... And this door here leads to our dance hall , the gala will be held here as this is roughly the biggest hall we have in the front side of the palace , it has been extended under construction these past few years." The word " biggest" was simply an understatement compared to the complete size of the hall.  Hanji exclaimed as her hands came to her cheeks , but before she could get another squawk out Erwin hummed in thought as he interrupted with a charming smile and an equally charming deep voice " I've noticed your absence in the annual treaty meetings these past few years , no one even spoke a word of it as if you completely disappeared." Erwin stated thoughtfuly. Mikasa turned her eyes from Hanji to Erwin as she replied. " Well as the business with those meetings were king Grisha's, I'm sure the absence of someone with such a low ranking in comparison made no imprint on any higher mans mind." " You underestimate your presence, you have an aura bigger than three men combined, surely only the stupid wouldn't notice your absence in any occasion, gone for two years ,then suddenly appearing after the 9th kings death is an odd circumstance." Erwin finished hauntingly, a smile with the kindness of a thousands knights in it , but eyes so cunning , so ready to twist and turn to get, what the wanted. Erwin smith was truly a dangerous man.

 

 

 

Levi observed as Mikasa replied "for a daughter to visit her father during his death shouldn't be struck as odd should it commander ?" Erwin replied " If the daughter was absent two years prior,I would say so."

 

 About to continue following Mikasa on her grand tour of the palace while listening to her and Erwin's put on farce of a conversation with hidden intent laced all through it, Levi paused mid-step as flashy gold and green  caught the side of his eye. He whipped his head  looking for the source , his body staying deathly still in case of a threat. Levi's eyes trailed  all around the gargantuan hall till his eyes landed on the gold and the green that caught him in the first place, which he later decided _was_  a threat- to his eyesight at least. Leaning on the second floor railing was what he decided was the most beautiful thing he'd think he'd ever see in his life. There, on the railing was a man wearing the most beautiful silks of gold and royal green. He had gold from head to toe , but not in a daunting too flashy way, it was In a classy princely way. His robe started from his right shoulder to his left leg in plain gold silk, he had a long shawl like lace over his robe that wrapped around his shoulders and trailed down the floor in royal green rivets . He had the simplest of crowns on his head like a simple gold band. His caramel wrist was adorned again in simple gold bands, with three gold rings wrapped around his finger. He was perfect, from his full peach lips to his , his faded green eyes ,golden Caramel skin , and his chocolate mop of hair. Levi didn't know what to do in that moment his breath was stolen away. Erwin, Hanji ,and Mikasa had already walked away he could hear their voices in the distance, they weren't here to witness this stunning creature. So Levi did the only thing he was capable of doing in the moment , the only thing this mysteriously beautiful being was doing. _stare_.


	5. Appreciate/Amayamikira

Levi turned in his bed for the third time, he was in the guest quarters provided. It was a room two times bigger than his at home, and he was given one of the biggest rooms –being the captain and all. There was a giant bed in the middle of the room, a whole living space to the right of the bed covered by crimson drapes, and a full size bathroom to his left-minus the shower. He was being haunted, he was sure  of it, all he could think about was pale green or blue(? )eyes he wasn’t even sure of the color. The beautiful man had disappeared the next moment he blinked, but he wasn’t stupid enough to believe that his mind had just conjured the gorgeous creature up, he caught up with Erwin, Mikasa, and Hanji right after, all of them to into the conversation at hand to notice his momentary absence.  Every time he attempted to close his eyelids gold skin would flash behind them, and each time Levi would feel as if something was crawling up his body. The fourth time it happened, Levi crawled  out of bed and snatched up a towel, and a new pair of night clothes- a pair of simple black drawstring pants, and a  plain black night shirt. He walked outside of his given room and made his way from memory to the bath hall that Mikasa showed them to earlier. 

 

Levi cleaned off at the wash up station before he stepped into the steaming pool of water. Levi formed a portion of his aura into a ball as he leaned his head back and watched it skip across the water with his control. It rose up into the air in a circle with water trailing behind it making a quick swirl design before Levi let gravity drop it back into the water with a subtle 'plop'. He was dozing off, right before he could close his eyes, his slowly dissipating ball of aura started to form again. Levi jerked up as he watched his aura slip from his control-God knows his aura was unstable as it was anyway, but not to the point where he couldn’t manage it once he gained enough control of his body. No this was different, he couldn't even grasp his aura, it was quite literally out of his control. Now, Levi isn't one to panic, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't completely and, utterly freaked out. He hopped out of the water as his aura started to race away, he put on his spare clothes without even _drying_  himself. By this time Levi's aura was out of sight, but considering the fact that it was literally  a part of Levi, he could feel where it was. Following the direction that he felt his aura go, Levi found himself walking down one long hallway, past where Mikasa toured them. Levi followed the pull of his aura through twist and turns for what had to be at the least  thirty minutes, after taking another right Levi faced a huge door that stood about ten feet high.  

 

 

Levi paused in his steps as he felt the pull of his aura lessen, the huge mahogany door he stopped in front of was cracked slightly as if his aura was made to just slip right in between it. Levi took a deep breath as he pushed the door further open. He stepped into the room and looked around, it was sparcley lit by random candles and a fire coming from the fireplace in the middle of the room, the floor was hardwood covered by a never ending maroon  rug. Levi came into the room more and took a right- and in that moment his breath was forcefully taken from him- there on the bed was the same beautiful man he saw earlier laying on the bed with nothing but a royal green silk night robe to cover himself. His skin on display wasn't even the biggest throat clencher, there in his hands was Levi's aura, the calmest Levi has ever felt it, something that reminded him of when his mother would hold him as a boy. The moment he met the beautiful man's eyes there was a silent  understanding between them, he went to the stunning man took the hand that was held out to him and kissed it. He reached out and held his face and took the plump lips that haunted him since he saw them that morning, the man moaned as Levi bit his lip when they parted. "My name is Levi." Levi whispered across the man's lips. 

 

 

 

 

 

After Mikasa left his wardrobe, Eren figured he should actually get dressed. The maids had already picked him out a outfit for the day, he came to his wardrobe trying to pick out something else –the maids must've been crazy or maybe they're just too used to serving his mother, cause the lord knew he could not pull off that hot pink, ugh.  Eren plopped down on the lounge couch placed inside the large wardrobe,  he was so excited about the gala and the kings dance he had to perform,  but he barely had anyone to gush about it to,  Mikasa was busy,  Armin was stuck inside the library,  and the maids were too serious for him to even talk to them – but he guess it was for the best he wouldn't want anyone not taking their job seriously especially since things were changing drastically around the palace. It was his now, no cruel king Grisha, no fake queen Carla, just king Eren, and king Eren's rules. Eren sighed, he was just about to give up on clothes right before he spotted a hint of gold peeking out between the racks to the left, he got up from his seat as he pulled out the peace. A gleeful grin graced the king's face as he looked at the garment, it was perfect. 

 

 

 

"Mai kula, it's time for you to get dressed now! Did you pick out something pretty?" Sasha; One of his most trusted soldiers asked him, she was a jumpy thing, energetic as ever and always had something to eat in her hands when she could. He'd met her during his absence, found her on the side of the road in some burned out abandoned city, her feet torn to shreds, and as skinny as ever. Eren took her in, with the help of Mikasa he clothed her, fed her, and washed her unconscious body. She lashed out at Eren the moment she woke, having to have Mikasa hold her back from touching him. After Eren had told her the situation she calmed down considerably, she told them that she had been a slave for a rich drug lord, said that he had his goons swipe her from home and take her in the middle of the night. The drug lord told her that all he wanted was her virginity then she could be on her way. The moment the drug lord unbounded her feet she ran, as punishment he made her run behind his carriage as he departed for days on end, soon they cut the rope connecting to the carriage and left her for dead. Eren and Mikasa travelled with her the whole way back to her  home just to find it burned to the ground. From that moment on she joined him and Mikasa, and their handful of men on their journey, turns out Sasha was a excellent archer, her father having trained her at a young age. She made herself useful, for that Eren had always promised her peace once he became king, told her that he'd relieve her of her place at his side when he did. But the moment he took his crown, Sasha knew he was meant to, though she never doubted it, she  knew she didn't want to leave his side either- so instead Eren gave her an easier job as his personal maid.  

 

Eren beamed at Sasha as he turned around with the garment in his hand " look at this Sasha! I want to wear this today." He said as held it out to show her. "That’s gorgeous Mai kula! I'll have it ready by the time you get out the bath!" Sasha said excitedly as she accepted the garment into her hands. Eren nodded as he left towards his private bath. 

 

Eren admired himself in his closet of mirrors after the maids had helped him into his outfit of the day. Eren paused mid-breath as he felt three separate blood types enter on his palace grounds, his knees shook as they entered through the doors of the palace, he held onto one of the floor to ceiling mirrors as all the blood in his body in his body stopped in its flow in the complete intensity of the shiver that ran through his body. It wasn’t even the fact that three powerful blood passed through his doors, it was the fact that one of them, one of them was different. Even just feeling his bloods presence thrilled his body into shock, something about it just struck him, it tried to wrap around his veins, tried to intertwine with him and _Ah_. Eren a took a deep breath as he willed the blood in his body to function again before he passed out from it. He took two steady steps before he gathered himself and started walking straight.  

 

 

When Eren first entered the dance hall it was empty, but right before he could leave he felt the same force from before wrack through his body, he had more control over himself this time since he felt it before. He turned around as he spotted the man with the enticingly demanding blood running through his veins. Eren leaned on the railing looming over the first floor of the hall as he observed the man – he must be blessed to see someone so completely _stunning_ , the man had jet black raven hair cut into a undercut, ivory skin, sharp nose, beautiful grey storm like almond eyes, and his body- even through the clothes was mouth watering. He had strong biceps, obviously strong thighs and .. Eren's eyes hazed over as the man turned around and held his stare, they stayed there for what seemed like hours, what was probably just seconds. When Eren noted that he was getting lost into this man's presence he made sure to make a quick escape the next moment the man blinked. 

 

 

Eren waved Sasha off with a small smile when she was done scrubbing his back. " You can retire for tonight" Eren said. Sasha's face beamed right before she bowed and left the room. Eren took a few more minutes to soak the tension out of his body in the bath before he hauled himself out, dried himself off, and threw on his silk royal green robe. He was making his way to his bed right before a medium sized ball squeezed through his cracked door (courtesy of Sasha ) and ran straight into his stomach. Eren made a soft "umph" sound as he caught the ball right before it could hit his middle, he spun a little to catch his momentum so he wouldn’t fall when caught the fast ball of aura? Eren lifted the ball up to his face in wonderment, while Jinis were aware of aura it didn’t mean they could _see_  it. The presence of aura to a Jini came in the form of really heavy blood pressure, like you could really feel its presence but they never _saw_  it. Eren laughed in his amazement as he sat on his bed with the aura in his hand. It swished in his hand as he lifted his legs on the bed, just wait until he told Armin about this. Eren stared at the ball in his hand as he pondered where or (who to be exact) it came from, his mind drifted to his guest who came earlier that morning, his heart skipped a beat as he thought of the storm eyed man. Eren lifted the ball back up to his face, now that he thought about it this ball of aura had the same presence as the handsome man he saw that morning, though it was less forceful.. But it felt like the ball of aura was calling to him- flirting with him.  

 

Eren barely noticed the presence of another person as they entered the room, he lifted his head slightly as he caught the eyes of the complete beauty of the man from earlier. Something clicked within him as he looked into the raven haired mysteries eyes, a mutual understanding of sorts between them. Eren knew something, just couldn't put it in words, something about this man was just right. So when the man stepped forward to grasp the hand that Eren held out for him to take he knew it was right. When he reached forward to hold his head and kiss him with pink lips, _he knew it was right_. When he licked into his mouth he  _knew it was right_ , Eren moaned as the man bit his bottom lip and  pulled back, " My name is Levi". Eren took a shuddered breath as heard the man's voice for the first time, all _rich_ _and_ _deep_  laced with _everything,_ from sex to promise to _protection_. Eren glanced down to his lap to see the ball gone, he glanced back up at Levi and climbed into his lap like he belonged there _because he did_ , knees on either side of Levi's muscular thighs Eren licked his way up Levi's tempting neck irresistible in its pull as he whispered his name back with equal need "Eren". 

 

 


End file.
